If I Were a Bell I'd be Ringing
by BitterSweet3
Summary: The romantic yet comedic story of a girl who falls in love with a boy. Specs and Mush fight over the girl they both want! PG-13 for later stuff!Blah I hate these summaries, it's vague I know but that becuase I want to keep it simple! meep! read my story!
1. Lucky Penny

[If I Were a Bell I'd be Ringing] [Chapitre 1] [Lucky Penny]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character unfortunately. Michelle is my real life friend and this is the story that I am dedicating to her. And I know it's a shocker, but Disney owns Newsies.  
  
  
  
Michelle sat on the seat of her open window and closed her eyes gently, giving into the beautiful breeze that poured through the light from her window. She closed her book, held it to her heart, and gazed out among the streets of New York City. She heard the echoes of the newsboys as she sat there staring out the window and felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She felt that she had it so easy, and felt so bad for the helpless orphans and runaways that had to make a living out of selling news papers. A sigh of boredom escaped her lips as she peered into the streets and prayed for an opportunity to leave the confinement of her bedroom, hopefully a friend. "MIIIICHELLE!" cried the obnoxious voice of her younger sister Molly as she stomped her way into the room. She rolled her eyes as she spun around to face her sister. "What do you want?" she said insipidly as she let out an over-dramatic sigh. "You're sitting on my side of the room again!" Molly said in her whiniest voice and stomped her foot for exaggeration on the word "again". "God forbid." Michelle sighed as she rolled her eyes at her sister once more and climbed out the fire escape so she could sit on the stairs to finish up her reading. She wasn't going to get any done with Molly in the room. "Extra, Extra, read all about it!" shouted a clear voice from the streets and she looked through the bars of the railing to see who it was making all of that racket. With a sudden burst of energy she galloped her way down the fire escape steps and down to the crazy city streets. She dug deep into her pockets and found nothing but lint. With a smirk she then stuck two fingers down the side of her worn brown boots and pulled out a shiny penny. She heard that distinctive voice again and followed it somewhat down the street until she caught a glimpse of who this voice belonged to. She shoved her way through the crowd quickly saying her "excuse me's" and her "I'm sorry's", and finally she was about four feet when she exclaimed "Hey you! In the bowler hat!" With that, the puzzled boy spun around and scanned the crowd to see who had called for him. Michelle thought to herself, "this is it!" and with that she flicked that penny into the air(she had been practicing) in hopes that this boy would catch it and she would look street-wise, and hopefully in his eyes, cool. As she watched the penny fly through the air she then turned her attention back to the boy, and noticed that he was yet to find who it was that was calling his name. His eyes wincing through his glasses he was skimming the crowd looking for a familiar face and didn't see this shiny object headed right for him. "Ding!" The penny hit him smack-dab in the forehead and with a puzzled look he looked down to pick up the coin. Thankfully it was heads up and he knelt down to pick it up and when he stood up he was greeted by Michelle's abashed face. "Sorry about that," said Michelle sarcastically, trying to cover-up her embarrassment, and the boy merely smiled at her. "No problem," he said, "I never believed that a 'heads up' penny brought luck, until now." Not knowing what to say she just stared at him blankly, blinking her eyes widely with her mouth wide open. Not knowing what to say she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "Uh, the New York World please."  
  
And with a laugh, he gave her the paper and asked her if she was OK. 


	2. From the moment we kissed tonight

[If I Were a Bell I'd be Ringing]

[Chapitre 2]

[From the moment we kissed tonight]

Disclaimer: everyone owns thyself. Let freedom ring :o)

Together they sat in Tibbys, Michelle and her friend amongst old couples and their favorite waiters.

"So where are all the other boys today?" She asked glancing around the room, every time she walked by she saw it crazy with newsboys and always longed to eat here.

"Still out selling," he smirked, "but now you're all mine."

She blushed and then remembered that she was never one to do so, and she smirked right back at him, reached over the table, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him smack dab on the lips. She then crossed her arms and looked around the room like nothing had just happened.

"Did you just…" he tried to get out, still in a daze.

"Me? No…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't even know this kids name. "By the way, I'm Michelle." She said holding out her hand, laughing to herself that she had already kissed the guy and had completely skipped the whole introduction.

He laughed to himself, "You're a funny kid Michelle, I'm Specs."

"Specs," she repeated, "As in spectacles? How creative!" she laughed at herself hysterically and then straightened out, noticing Specs was only doing a partial chuckle.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes cutely, "creative!"

__

Ahh, he flirts she thought to herself, silently cheering.

"So, Spectacles, what would they call me?"

"Hmmm," he thought to himself putting his hand to his chin. "Probably _Michelle_." He said with oomph when he got to the "Michelle".

"Oh you Newsboys _are _creative!" she said, her voice saturated with sarcasm. "How about 'Mish', it's quick, quirky and cute." Then she scrunched up her nose and with all the cuteness she could pull together she giggled and said "like me!"

Then Specs smiled and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over hers. "Okay Mish, whatever you say." He said with a smile and then he grabbed her other hand, and did the same.

__

Meeeeeee-owwww she thought to herself as she grabbed his collar and moved in for another kiss.

__

Rarrrrrrrrr Specs thought to himself as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back, there was no denying this one!


	3. Those eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. I don't own Mish. I don't even owe me yet. Someday I will have control over all of them!

[Chapter 3] [Those eyes]

****

[If I Were a Bell I'd be Ringing]

"So Spectacles," Mish kidded, "Where to next?" As she grabbed for his hand and began walking through the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Actually," he smiled to her and grabbed both of her hands as she walked directly in front of him holding his hands from behind. "How 'bout back to my place?"

She turned her head around and looked at him, she flashed her brown eyes at him for a second, and they were so full of life, so full of danger. She turned her attention back to the streets and stopped dead in her tracks, then pulled him into an ally away from the busy bustle of the streets, and 

"What…" Specs started to ask, but Mish put her fingers to her lips and hushed him. She inched closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her, and she pulled off his bowler hat and threw it aside. Specs didn't even look like he noticed, mesmerized by her eyes as he gazed into those little pools of chocolate, wishing and knowing and wanting a bite.

"Why go back to your place when we could do it right here…" she whispered into his ear, so that her lips were directly on his ear. From there she just began to kiss his ear softly and then move down his neck and continued until she reached his lips. When she got to his lips she cupped his head in her hands and kissed him really softly, so softly that Specs was confused, because she was so vibrant and feisty, that this was almost out of character for her.

Then she pulled away, and grabbed his hand to walk back to the street, like nothing had happened.

Specs was a little confused, wanting more or her soft kisses. But she dragged him through the streets, and occasionally the wind would blow her hair this way or that and he would get a glimpse of her eyes, those mischievous eyes.

~*~*~

"Hey… Mish," Specs asked as they sat on the bench outside of Tibby's. Michelle was staring into space, looking like she had something on her mind, something important, because they sat there together for minutes, not talking.

Suddenly, she snapped to attention and looked at him, "Yeah Specs," she said softly, her eyes not looking so dangerous and her voice not sounding so demanding, her eyes looked innocent and her voice was soft and sweet, like a child's.

"Umm…" Specks started, but didn't know whether or not to finish his sentence. "Does, uh, this feel awkward to you?" He finally managed to spit out.

She looked away and did a little half smile then looked him straight in the eyes and shook her head, biting her lip. Specs smiled, knowing that it wasn't awkward for her boosted his self-esteem, and he put his arm around her. She looked into his eyes and put her head on his shoulder. 

"Specs," she asked, "what's it like being a Newsie?"

He smiled at her, stood up from the bench and grabbed her hand, just as she had been doing to him all day long. He then dragged her through the crowded streets until they stood in front of The Newsboys Lodging House. Sitting on the steps was a girl with brown hair a little past her shoulders; sitting with what should be described an Adonis. 

"Heya Jack… Bailey," Specs waved to the boy first then the girl as they passed then pulled open the heavy doors. Sitting at the counter was an old man, staring out into space. They walked right past him, and he did nothing at all, he didn't respond at all, he just sat there in a daze. Specs thought nothing of it as they past, but Mish stared at the old man, thinking about how weird that was. 

They then climbed up the flight of stairs until they reached a door that was completely open, and they stood there for a minute, and Specs bent down and kissed Mish on the lips before they entered. 

"OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" cried boys voices from in the room, and as Specs and Mish entered the room, he blushed and Mish laughed, she was never one to blush.

Specs approached a handsome boy with a head full of dark curls and clenched her hand tightly.

"Heya Mush," Specs said, and Mush seemed excited to see him. 

"Heya Specs!!" Mush said while patting his shoulder.

"Mush, meet Mish," Specs said turning Mush's attention to the girl to his right.

"Mish?" Mush questioned, "Nice name you got there." He smiled at her, "It's almost like we belong together…"

"Ohh right, Mush, Mish, I get it," she said chiming in with a giggle.

Specs looked uncomfortable, and just pulled her away to start introducing her to the other guys.

"Nice ta meet you…" Mush smiled as she was dragged away.

Mish just flashed those eyes at him, leaving him yearning for more…

****

Review Review Review!

Do you like it or hate it or blah blah blah.

Tell me what you think wonderful people!

Thanks to my reviewers from before! Meeeow!


End file.
